My Band
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: This is just a collection of freeverse poetry to honor the people in my band-I'll update when I get more finished, I promise. It starts with the most talented person I know! She's so creative! You know who you are, niichan!
1. Rachel

Rachel

My sister, my best friend, one of my very closest.

A writer like no other,

And the possessor of one of the biggest hearts

Anyone could ever have.

Clever and quiet,

Shy until you get her wound up!

Loves sour candy,

And Cas and Dean,

And so many songs, it'll make your head spin!

Deserving of more than one poem,

But I know the look she'll have when she reads just this one.


	2. Bailey

Bailey

A loud voice

Demanding-and deserving!-respect.

Working hard and brightening the atmosphere,

Not asking for much in return

But equal treatment.

Perverseness, but who doesn't have some?

I hit her often for it,

But can you blame me for also laughing?

Claiming not to be easy to get close to,

Though she adopts underlings as hers.


	3. Josie

Josie

Trust me when I say,

There are no words.

A lion, but a chameleon, too.

Pyromaniac!,

Deserving of the character Axel.

Singing Bullet and, often, soprano in choir.

Goofy and teasing,

But loyal and strong.


	4. Cassie

Cassie

My sister. Keeper of all my secrets,

The only person I can honestly say harbors my every thought

Other than me.

Like a mother more than a friend to me,

But sometimes like a daughter.

Like me, has chosen some…

Less than savory suitors.

Let me lean on her in the middle

Of a hurting time so recently,

And never judges, only listens

And loves.

(Cassie, I love you. You make me so much happier when I'm having a bad day, and I couldn't ask for a better friend than the one I've found in you. Thank you (and Mom, Katy, and Billy) for adopting me into your family-I could not ask for more.)


	5. Dulce

Dulce

Quiet, sweet, and shy,

Of few words but many opinions.

Often reading,

Losing herself in the imagined worlds of others.

Intelligent and soft-spoken,

Fitting of her name, 'sweetness'.


	6. Eli

Elijah

I call 'im 'gov'na'

Cuz his pretend-accent is outta sight!

''Ello, love!' he replies cheerfully,

And doesn't even blink when I practically glomp him over.


	7. Gus

Gus

My godbrother, and a great back up.

Taught me to get Diet Mountain Dew,

In case someone is diabetic, like him.

Tells me that I need to kick the guys off the basses,

Take the sticks and play!

He was our section leader until graduation,

And now comes to cheer us on.


	8. Jarred

Jarred

Tobi Monkey-sensei,

My cousin, my friend!

Crazy-insane! And so kind!

Always so kind!

I hear from him little now,

Because of ASMSA,

But that's okay!

Because when we do speak,

It's as if he never left at all!


	9. Madison

Madison

A common interest or thirty

With me and several others-

A better friend than anyone would think to ask for.

Skin a beautiful shade of honey-mocha,

Her heritage makes her stronger.

Fierce and yet gentle,

She reads her manga-Host Club!-fearlessly!

Daydreaming of being there herself.


	10. Matt

Matt

Oh, Matt.

Protective, creative,

And, I'm not going to lie,

Downright rude to most.

Demands respect to give it

And will embrace you like family if you grant him that.

Also gone to the school for genii,

And though Cassie and I miss him madly,

We rejoice loudly when he returns.


	11. Saix Puppy!

Christian

I call her Saix-puppy,

And she, like me, plays the drums.

Hyper, makes NO SENSE!

'If an anvil falls in Canada, does a duck fall down in Timbuktu?'

Oh, Puppy! Silly!


	12. Smeagle

Smeagle/Anthony

Current section leader,

A drumming prodigy!

We can't help but be proud of him.

A master duelist as well,

Having the God cards!

Fake ones, unusable ones, but oh well-

He has the real effects and attacks memorized anyway!


	13. Zachy!

Zach

Bailey calls him Fuzzy-

''Cuz his hair's all silly!'

She laughs as she hugs him

Or me.

He grins and fluffs his curly hair,

An odd grin on his face.


	14. Zane

Zane

Seeing him grow…has been strange.

Once, he barely hit my shoulders,

And now he towers over me.

Always nice to me,

Even in his lowest times.

Not as innocent as he once was,

But slowly regaining that pureness.


End file.
